Punishment
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miranda comes home late. Andrea decides her punishment. Established Mirandy. ONE-SHOT. dirty talk/foreplay/BDSM(ish)


One Word Prompt: Punishment

Mirandy

* * *

Andy grinned as Miranda stepped into the bedroom, "You're late."

She watched as her wife's pupils blew wide, and she visibly swallowed, "Am I?"

Andy nodded as she stood from her perch on the edge of the bed, stretching her leather encased legs, and making her breasts strain against the enticing hold the deep emerald colored corset had on the soft mounds, "You see, Miranda, the girls were picked up for their sleepover an hour and a half ago."

"I was caught up with traffic, dear, I tried my hardest to get home sooner from the shoot," her wife licked her lips, and Andrea felt gloriously powerful as her wife's eyes tracked down her body.

"Is that so?" She purred, taking a step forward in her beautiful six and a half inch heels, loving the power rush of being so much taller than her wonderful partner.

"It is. Roy did his best to get me home as fast as he could."

Andrea snapped the riding crop against her thigh, loving how her wife's eyes zoned in, her lips twitching at the resonating sound of the slap, "Roy isn't at fault, is he? You dirty whore, trying to blame someone else."

Her wife's eyes caught hers, and Andy smirked at how the electric blue was a deep shot of aroused black, "No, it's not Roy's fault."

"Come here," Andy demanded, crooking her finger and pointing at the spot on the carpet just before her. Miranda moved as instructed, stepping so she was just within arm's distance, "Mmmm. Whatever should I punish you with?" Andy mused to herself.

She tapped the riding crop against Miranda's cheek, before she brushed it down the length of Miranda's neck, and dipped it where the shirt dove between her wife's beautiful breasts, "Ahh."

Andy stepped back and sat down on the edge of the bed, pointing at her wife with the riding crop, "Strip, my little whore. Put on a show. Make it filthy."

Miranda nodded, taking a shaky breath as she rolled her neck from the left to the right, and let out a breathy moan as she slipped her hand down the valley between her breasts.

Andy watched with rapt attention as her wife stepped closer, rocking her body sensually, and slowly, as she unbuttoned her blouse with a tantalizingly slow movement. Another soft moan escaped from Miranda's lips as she took another step forward, and unbuttoned the last button of her blouse.

She let the fabric slip from her shoulders, and flutter to the carpeted floor, leaving her wonderful chest in just her lacy La Perla bra. Miranda turned and bent over, rolling her hips so her ass pushed forward in an erotic motion that had Andy reaching out to snap the riding crop against her wife's ass.

Miranda gasped and moaned, "Yesss…."

Andy snapped the other cheek, and Miranda groaned as she shook her hips again before standing up straight.

Miranda turned again and moved forward, reaching up to massage her breasts with one hand as the other hand dropped to the button of her Versace slacks. Andy felt the heat building and pooling within her gut as Miranda pinched at her breasts through the silky lace of her bra, and popped the button of her slacks so the material sagged on her petite, but still curvaceous hips.

She rolled and shook her hips to the silent rhythm of pounding hearts and spread her legs just slightly, so when the slacks slithered over her hips, the waistband caught at her thighs.

Andy bit her lip and moaned out, "Oh, so beautiful." She shifted forward and pressed a kiss to Miranda' navel, dipping her tongue into the little cave, "Do you feel beautiful, my precious slut?" She murmured against smooth skin, before she nipped and sucked at the pale flesh before her.

When Miranda failed to reply, Andy stopped her ministrations, reached around, and snapped the crop against her wife's now bare, left butt cheek.

"Look at me, Miranda." She commanded, waiting for her wife's eyes to open and find hers, "You are so beautiful, and you will tell me if you feel beautiful. If you don't feel beautiful, then you need to be reminded. Do you understand me?"

She snapped the crop against the other cheek, and reveled in the gasp it pulled from her wife's lips, "Do you feel beautiful, my little whore." She asked again, and pressed a string of kisses against the stomach pressed against her face.

"Yes."

Andy bit down just a little harder than normal, "Yes, what, Miranda?" She growled, licking at the quivering abs beneath her lips.

"Yes, Mistress. You make me feel so beautiful."

Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist and tugged her closer, roughly shoving the slacks the rest of the way down Miranda's legs, "Step out of them," she ordered as she stood, Miranda's mostly bare body sliding against the smooth leather encasing Andrea's legs, and cool, rough bodice of the corset.

Miranda did as she was told, and Andrea captured her lips in a passionate kiss of teeth and tongue, just as she snapped the crop against the back of Miranda's thighs.

Moving her body, Andy pushed Miranda where she wanted them to go, and released her wife's lips to trail a burning path across Miranda's jaw, and down her neck, nibbling and sucking, and marking who the older woman belonged to, "You are mine," she growled against the smooth expanse of Miranda's neck, "all mine, you beautiful little whore."

Spinning Miranda around, she trapped the woman's back against her front so that they were facing the full-length vanity mirror, "You aren't allowed to cum until I allow you to. Do you understand me?"

Miranda nodded, "Yes, Mistress."

Andy let the riding crop fall to the floor and watched in the mirror how Miranda's eyes followed it, before she used her hand to smack against the older woman's backside, causing Miranda to gasp.

She pinched and massaged at Miranda's ass with one hand while she snaked the other hand up Miranda's torso, feather light, and teasing. Using her nimble fingers she slid first one bra strap, then the other, down and off of Miranda's arms.

Changing tactics, she began to pinch and roll Miranda's breasts and slid the hand that had been working on Miranda's ass up to unhook the bra in the back, letting the lacy material fall to the ground at their feet, "Mmmm, you are so beautiful." Andy moaned, attaching her lips to the juncture of Miranda's shoulder and neck while now using both hands to tease, squeeze, and pull at Miranda's breasts.

As Miranda continued to moan, whimper, and gasp with pleasure, Andy shifted so that her thigh pressed between Miranda's slightly spread legs.

She could feel the humid heat burning through the leather of her pants, and she groaned at the feeling, "You are so wet, my little slut. You are so wet for me."

Slipping her hands down from Miranda's chest, she wrapped her left arm tightly around Miranda's waist, and tucked her right hand into the edge of Miranda's silky panties. She focused her eyes on the mirror and smirked when she could see Miranda's hooded gaze watching her hand with anticipation.

Reaching down, she smacked up with just the perfect amount of pressure onto Miranda's dripping core, to cause a guttural, animalistic sound to rip itself from Miranda's lips, "Look at me, Miranda."

Miranda's eyes snapped up to catch her gaze in the mirror, "You aren't allowed to watch me work, you little whore. Don't close your eyes."

Miranda nodded, and kept her eyes on Andy's as long fingers slid against her labia, parting them with a smooth gentleness, "God, I love your pussy, Miranda. You're so wet, my little slut, do you feel how wet you are?"

Miranda moaned and gasped when Andy pinched her clit, "Oh God, Andrea."

"You like that? God, I love it when you're wet for me. I love it when you make noises," Andy whispered against Miranda's ear, smiling when Miranda sucked in a very shaky breath.

"I think it's time I reward you, my precious little whore. You were so good. You followed every instruction, didn't you. Should you be rewarded?" Andy asked as she pushed her index finger knuckle deep inside, and curled it against Miranda's G-spot.

"Andrea, please. Mistress, please."

Andy withdrew her finger and brushed her thumb against Miranda's clit, "Please, what, Miranda?" She breathed against Miranda's ear as she pressed just a little harder against Miranda's clit, "What is it you want?" She asked as Miranda squirmed against her, seeking a firmer touch.

"Please, Andrea, fuck me. Touch me, and fuck me." She moaned and gyrated her hips against Andy's questing fingers.

Andy pumped two fingers inside Miranda and nibbled lightly on the older woman's earlobe, "I'll make you see stars," she whispered, smiling at Miranda's flushed features in the mirror, and continued her work with rapt enjoyment.

* * *

**A/N: heehee.**

**What do you think? I've done sex/sexy/foreplay scenes before, but this is my first in a while, and I can feel a difference in my writing. Definitely a maturity thing, as well as the fact that I've done some serious research to be more understanding of sexual pleasures.**

**The psychology of it is so neat, and the understanding and trust you need in your partner.**

**It's really cool. Seriously, if you write sex scenes and you haven't experienced sex yourself (yea, that's me) then really look into it. Read blogs, ask questions. It has been so helpful.**

**Sex is a beautiful thing, and should be treated as such, dirty talk/BDSM or not. Don't let stupid social crap get in the way of you figuring out what pleases you. It has been a big help to me, and as a writer I could feel in my work.**

**So yea, that's my personal opinion on the matter.**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
